dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Kreen (3.5e Race)
Half-Kreen Summary::Very rarely a viable offspring of thri-kreen and a more humanoid race appears. They are the half-kreen, strange half-bug half-men with long reach yet mostly humanoid form. Given differences in biology, such a thing should not even be concievable, and so mages of the time believe that half-kreen are either the purposeful magical augmentation, or strong magic naturally in the blood, similar to the explanation for draconic fecundity. Most half-kreen are half-human, but it is possible for half-kreen to be of any humanoid race, though the differences are merely cosmetic. Personality Caught between two radically different worlds and species, half-kreen have very few they can call peers, and this leads to isolation. Be it within the ranks of their native, short lived thri-kreen kin, or walking the streets of humanoid civilization, they never quite fit. It leads many to become adventurers in an effort to find a place and gain friends, or they grow introverted and become loners and outcasts, wandering as bandits. They retain some of the thri-kreen racial memory, and both grow up very quickly and retain a natural predator's instinct to hunt. Physical Description Half-Kreen size varies upon the humanoid parent race, but on average (in particular with humans) they range from 5 to 6 feet tall, with thin boney bodies, little body fat, and large almond shaped eyes with colorful compound domes under their eyelids. They have a largely humanoid body set, but their arms are long and folded like a thri-kreen, with the "hand" folded inward like a mantis and the fingers curled up. The legs are digigrade like a thri-kreen, suitable for jumping and sprinting at high speed, and both arms and legs are certainly body and often covered in a thin fuzz of sensitive hairs. They have both endo and exoskeletons, with the exoskeleton-heavy limbs fusing seemlessly into the largely more internal endoskeleton in the torso. Their torsos are smooth, though gaunt. Their mouths are largely human but they have four hard plates around their mouth and chin, where small manables are. Smaller sub-mandables are hidden within the mouth itself, giving them a certain buzzing noise when they speak. Relations While the thri-kreen attempt to make room for the aberrant half-kreen, they are always seen as mutants, strangers, and outsiders. Sometimes thri-kreen will accept a half-kreen as a clutch-mate, but they have the same difficulty as a species of another race. The opinions of humanoid races vary, but the elongated arms and strange mouthparts are often unnerving, leading them to be shunned by both halves. They find solice in half-elves and half-orcs, envious of the half-elf ability to be friends with all and sympathizing with half-orcs, as they are in the same boat. The shunning makes them either loners, or rebels and adventurers. Alignment With many shunning their presence, and with the racial urges of the thri-kreen, most half-kreen are chaotic. Lands Half-kreen are fine in hot, dry places such as the desert, but exhibit a bit more tollerance for temperature extremes than thri-kreen. While uncomfortable, it's perfectly possible to find a half-kreen in the northern tundra or somewhere muggy and wet. Religion Half-kreen are not inherently connected to any dieties, and so they tend to any diety that the surrounding society wishes, or even none at all. Language Half-Kreen speak Common and Thri-Kreen. Many learn other languages of their local land, including their parents racial language if different from Common. Names Half-Kreen names attempt to sound "normal" and "human", but they are often punctuated with sharp clicks, buzzing sounds, and hisses as it is easy on the tongue. Racial Traits * , , : Half-Kreen are nimble and sensitive with fine tactile senses, but their social skills suffer due to their unusual nature. * Type::Humanoid: Half-Kreen are humanoid, and they count as both Thri-Kreen and one humanoid race (typically human, but could be elf, orc, halfling, etc.) for the purposes of racial requirements and pre-requisites. * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, half-kreen have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Half-Kreen base land speed is 30 feet. * Half-Kreen have darkvision out to 60 feet. * Half-Kreen are immune to sleep effects, they do not sleep. * Half-Kreen have +1 natural armor from their chitanous skin. * Heatvision (Ex): Half-Kreen are constantly under the effects of Detect Heat as an extraordinary ability. Their eyes can see into the infrared spectrum. * Leap (Ex): Half-Kreen are natural jumpers, they recieve a +10 racial bonus to jump checks. * Reach (Ex): The half-kreen's arms are long and gangly in proportion to its body, granting it +5 additional feet to its natural reach (10 foot reach for medium). * Climbing (Ex): Half-Kreen are natural Climbers, they recieve A +10 racial bonus to climb checks. No checks required against non-smooth surfaces. * Automatic Languages: Common and Thri-Kreen. * Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race